


Puppy?!

by letgoofmygreggo



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross + Puppies. Need I say more?</p><p>Cute little birthday fic for Smithy! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Smeethy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Smeethy/gifts).



Ross and Smith were walking hand and hand to the local shops. Trott had tasked them with the very important job of getting some groceries while he cleaned up the house. Originally they were all suppose to be cleaning together, but after Smith and Ross got into their third water fight, Trott had kicked them out of the apartment and sent them to the store.  
With nothing in particular in mind, the two lovers made their way around the store, chucking what ever looked nicest into their basket. They ended up with plenty of alcohol and junk food and thanks to Ross some actual cooking ingredients so they could have a nice dinner that night.  
After paying, the boys took a bad each and walked back onto the street, holding hands once again.  
About half way up the street Ross stopped in his tracks, causing Smith to nearly fall over as he was pulled back. 

“Ross? What is it.”  
Ross didn’t seem to hear Smith as his gaze was fixed on the shop window in front of him.  
Following his boyfriend's gaze, Smith looked at the window and suddenly everything made sense. They were standing in front of a pet store and in the window they had about five golden retriever puppies running around and jumping on each other.  
It was a well known fact that Ross loved dogs, he would often talk about the one he had as a kid and every single time they passed a dog, Ross had to stop and pat it. No matter how much of a hurry they were in.  
Smith smiled and turned to Ross.

“Wanna go in and pat them?”  
Ross quickly turned his head to Smith. His eye’s were lit up and Smith could've sworn they were legit sparkling. 

“Yes!”  
Within a second, Ross was dragging Smith into the store and straight to the puppies.  
Once reaching the glass panel that reached Ross’ chest, both men carefully placed their shopping bags on the ground. At the sound, the puppies all raced towards the two men and started jumping against the glass, fighting for the men’s attention.  
Ross leant forward and started to pat the puppies, trying his best to reach all of them so none of them missed out on his love.  
Smith simply watched Ross, admiring the sight of his boyfriend. His whole face was lit up, his eyes were sparkling and his mouth was in a huge grin.  
Smith couldn’t remember the last time Ross looked so happy. As much as Ross tried to put on a brave face, both Smith and Trott knew he was struggling.  
His family hadn’t taken the new of Ross not only being gay, but being in a relationship with two men, very well. They refused to talk to him unless he was willing to seek help to fix his 'illness'. Ross was heart broken and had spent the next week crying himself to sleep in his boyfriend’s arms.  
That had been nearly two months ago and while Ross claimed he was fine, every now and then Smith and Trott would hear him crying in the shower or notice how he was being extra quiet during dinner.  
The two men wanted nothing more than to make Ross happy again. They were starting to miss his constant smiles and they hadn’t heard him properly laugh in such a long time. Smith was interrupted from his thoughts by the low voice of a man. 

“Hey I’m Tom, are you interested in giving any of our animals a home today?”  
Smith looked over towards the man that was about the same height as him. He didn’t appear to be wearing a uniform, dressed in blue jeans, a shirt with a cat face on it and a hoodie. He was wearing a grey beanie that covered dark brown hair, some escaping the right side of his head in what was suppose to be a fringe. The only indication that he was an employee at the store was the bright red name badge on his chest.  
The man smiled down at Smith, adjusting his glasses as he waited for a reply to his question. 

“Oh, we were just looking, thanks.”  
Tom looked over to where Smith had been, spotting Ross playing around with the puppies. 

“Look’s like your boyfriend has made a few new friends.”  
Just as Smith was about to reply, his attention was caught by Ross making a little ‘yelp’. He quickly turned his head to see that somehow one of the puppies had managed to jump out of their pen and into Ross’ arms. Said puppy was now attacking Ross’ face with his tongue, who was trying his best not to laugh but was failing. 

“We will take that one.”  
Tom smiled at Smith before calling out to the only other person in the story.

“Lewis babe, this lovely couple is going to buy one of the puppies.”  
Both Lewis and Ross turned around in sync to Tom.  
Ross’ face somehow managed to light up even more as he looked at Smith.

“Really?”  
Smith simply nodded at Ross, grin plastered on his face. Ross walked over to Smith and gave him a peck on the check, as Ross leans in the puppy in his arms licks Smith’s chin, causing both men to giggle. 

“Aw looks like a match made in heaven.”  
Ross and Smith turn to the side to see that Lewis had made his way over and was standing with his arm around Tom’s waist. 

“Why don’t we go around and get everything you will need for the little fella?”  
Both men smiled and nodded their heads at the other couple, who returned their smiles. 

\--------------------------

Trott sat down on the couch, exhausted from all of his cleaning. The apartment was now spotless and he intended to keep it that way for at least a week.  
He looked at his watch and frowned, Ross and Smith should of been back by now.  
As he was about to pull his phone out of his pocket to text them, he heard the sound of the front door unlock, followed by the sound of paws on the wooden floor.  
Paws? What?  
Before Trott had anytime to actually process what was going on, a puppy jumped up onto his lap and began to lick his face. Lifting the puppy away from his face, Trott stood up with the puppy firmly in his arms and walked over to his two boyfriends. 

“Which one of you brought the puppy?”  
Smith and Ross both looked at each other and immediately pointed to the other. 

“No you can’t both point to each other, one of you did it and..... it was you wasn’t it!”  
Trott pointed at Ross who simply shook his head and then gave Trott the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes he could. Trott, not wanting to fall under Ross’ spell, looked down and ended up making eye contact with the puppy in his arms that was giving him puppy dog eyes similar to Ross’

“… oh my god look at it we’re keeping it.”

“YES!”  
Ross screamed at he jumped forward and enveloped Trott and the puppy into a hug. Smith smiled at his two boyfriends as he began to make his way to the kitchen with their groceries. Once Ross finally let go of Trott, he was able to speak.

“We are only keeping this puppy as long as I can name him.”  
Ross looked at Trott with a fake pout before he groaned.

“Fine, I guess that is fair.”  
Trott looked down at the puppy again and began to rub its belly.

“Hello lil guy. Now what shall I name you? Hmmm how about Ralph! Yes that is it! You are hereby named Ralph.”  
Ross groaned at the name and even Smith managed to yell out his displeasure with the name.

“Trott that name sucks!”  
Trott simply brushed them off as he continued to pat Ralph.

“Don’t listen to them Ralph.”  
Ross smiled at his boyfriend as he pet their new puppy.

That night the three boyfriends were joined in bed by the newest member of their family and Ross could not of been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SMITH!!!! Love you long time friend and thanks for the wink/finger guns from Tom <3 Hope you like this random cute fluffy mess.


End file.
